Devil's Grasp
by Yousha
Summary: Feliciana and Ivan are Running From Usiars to Iapsn But along the way they're faced with troubles and friendships. GerIta is my main pairing but there are also others later on.


Ciao~! Yousha here coming to bring you with this. (Idk if it'd any good...) But anyways before we start I want to thank my Gf for Beta reading it. As she put it she wonders if English was my second language. No unfortunately it is not and I do fail at English. So I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. So I'm sorry for any Ooc-ness and I hope you enjoy~!

I do not own Hetalia Axis powers, If I did GerIta would be Canon and they would be making out mid episode~ hehehehe~

* * *

Violet orbs met hazel ones, "Are you sure you want to do this, comrade? We could always turn back now." He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the now freezing girl with long auburn locks, which were currently tied in a pony tail, the odd curl that stuck up from her left side bouncing as she breathed in and out.

She nodded at the tall blonde man beside her. Besides it was either go and have a chance of leaving the country or stay here and be killed by the guards. She shivered at the cold winds blowing in their faces. They needed to cross this frozen tundra; they needed to get out of Usiars.

The blonde got up and looked around, scanning the area for any guards; if they were going to leave the country and retreat to another one they needed to leave now. He picked her up and carried her bridal style, starting to run through the town and out the gates. Luckily for them they already did all their supply shopping when they entered the city.

"I-Ivan" The Little auburn manage to puff out, her breathing quickened and her face was going red. She was getting sick from all this weather, unlike Him, this girl lived in the south where it had been always warm, where the snow never fell.

"Feliciana, don't worry. I will find somewhere to rest soon, just hold on." As he walked on, he looked up to the sky. _'Damn, it's going to snow soon.'_ He thought. He looked around to look for any sort of shelter. They were about to enter a forest, and after that forest there would be a church for travelers to rest at. They weren't far from the town and soon, if they didn't hurry, the guards would come outside the city to search for them.

Feliciana looked at Ivan and smiled. "Ve~ Let me use** _Him_**" The blonde looked down at her and frowned, "Nyet, I can't have you dying on me just yet, Feli." She gave him a soft giggle and looked around, then he saw a small snow flake land on her nose. She shivered then looked back at the blonde man.

"There they are! Get them! Lord Ringus wants them alive!" and the guards came running, the cling clangs of their armour ringing through the air. He looked back to see the guards, about four of them, running towards him and Feli; if she wasn't in this state he could easily take all of them out, and if he used his terrain properly he could lose them, but the longer she was out here the higher the chances of her fever going up.

With only one option left he bolted into the thick forest; into the white and forest green land where you could only see white and hints of green. The winds got stronger and colder, more snow fell. The storm was approaching, and with the guards quickly behind them he wouldn't get very far with how he was holding her. He then ran behind a tree ducking for cover and readjusted how he was carrying her from bridal style to piggy back. He could feel her breathing.

After setting her in a comfortable position and making sure that she wouldn't fall (she had fell unconscious before the chase even started) he darted out from behind the trees. Now if only luck would be on his side. He dashed through the snow covered forest, trying to be as swift as he could. With the snow on the ground he left foot prints behind, but what he heard next didn't please him, screams of anguish. Sure on normal biases that would make him happy, as he was a sadistic man, but if they died that could only mean one thin Owfls, a Chimera. They populate this area and live in this dense forest. Their favourite food: humans. Another scream; another guard down. That left two more and a pack of Owfls left. He started to run faster; if they didn't get out of this forest soon they would be next on the menu.

Ivan looked around; they were now entering the mountainous area of the forest. To the right of them there was the Jinku River, which connected to Dacana and Yamrgen. They were originally heading to Dacana, but even Yamrgen would do fine as long as they could get to Iapsn they would be safe. To the left was a giant rock wall that was about a 75 degree angle with jagged rocks pointing out. The only path was there was a ledge about 4 feet wide. He slowed down a bit due to the path being icy and slippery.

"Grrrrrrr!" Came a growling noise in front of them. It was a wolf like creature that was a light blue colour. The tips of its ears, mane, and tail where all white, red eyes staring Ivan down. Showing its teeth to the blond showed that it had a yellowish tint to the sharp, jagged teeth. Being about half of his size (Him being 182 cm in height) on all fours it could easily tower him standing on its hind legs.  
"An Owlf" he hissed.

Ivan prepared himself; it was only one, luckily for him; he could deal with it and be on his way. He reached inside of his coat and pulled out a Pipe that seemed to have a few stains on it. He continued to stare the Owlf and trying to figure out when he could strike it. "Grrrrrrr!" "GRRRRRRRR!" Came a couple of vicious growls from behind them. 'Blyat, just our luck' he thought. Ivan looked around frantically for any sort of escape route.

Now being cornered from the front and back by Owlfs his options were limited. He backed up only to notice that one more step and they would be swimming with the fishes. Ivan frowned; well at lest the only problem they would have to deal with would be her fever getting higher. He shook her awake, "Feli! Wake up Feli!"

"Mmmm, Si~ I would like some more pasta Mama..." Feli mumbled. Well if she didn't wake up now she would from the shock. He then took a step back and Fell fell into the icy cold water that would hopefully take them into Dacana or Yamrgen. All there was was a splash and Ivan and Feli were underwater, being swept by the strong current. He swiftly swam up to the top to get some fresh air when he noticed something. On his back, Feli was no longer there. His sister was gone. He took a gulp of air and went under looking for her. But he couldn't find even the slightest trace of her.

"FELI!"

* * *

Well that's the beginning of my fail story Tell me what you think of it? Is it good is it bad? Do I need to get a life? Okay don't answer that last one I know I do. Well Enjoy.


End file.
